


Por Detras

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs Mexicanos
Genre: El Mirrey es Angel, El Poli es Raúl/Rulo, M/M, Padrastro/hijastro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Un padre (Padrastro) no debería de enterarse de las preferencias de sus hijos, hay algo que simplemente no está bien con eso.One shot Poli x MirreyMarcianos vs Mexicanos





	Por Detras

-¡Pero te digo! La chamaca esta estaba tsssss... Nalgotas que pa' que te cuento!- El Poli volvió a beber otro trago de su cahuama(?) Mientras veían la repetición del partido de clásico de clásicos, del América contra el Cruz azul(?)

El Mirrey suspiro aburrido mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano, y a su vez el codo en la mesa. 

El restaurante de los Reyes estaba  solo, de echo, habían apagado las luces hace casi una hora cuando acabo el partido, pero al ser amigos de toda la vida, El chacas y sus jefes les dejaron quedarse a ver la repetición, con la promesa de que cerrarían al irse.

Claro que sólo el Poli estaba interesado en el partido, mientras el Mirrey sólo texteaba con una mano. Tristemente nadie estaba conectado a esas horas y de a poco se quedaba sin que hacer en su celular, pero le había prometido a su mamá quedarse ahí para ver qué su padrastro no se metiera en problemas.

Pues solía ser algo... Impulsivo cuando tomaba.

-¿Almenos me estás escuchando chamaco?...- dijo poniendo su enorme mano en su celular para que lo bajara por un maldito segundo.

El Angelito, alzó una ceja molesto y le dirigió la mirada como este quería. -Si... Por desgracia si Pap's... Es muy difícil ignorarte cuando hablas de meterle tu garrote a una mostra que no es mi jefecita...- dijo con ironía, para después apartar la mano del mastodonte y seguir con su celular.

-Hay pinche fresa... Como si tu no agarraras a garrotazos a tus amiguitas del Colé...- dijo mientras seguía tomando, recordando a sus amigas las fresas con las que siempre salía.

El más joven bufo, rodando los ojos, ante la mención de su grupo de las divinas(?). 

-Pap's que oso por favor... A mi no me gusta dar garrotazos...- alzo los hombros riendo levemente. -A mi me gusta más así como... Por detrás...- dijo simple y llanamente, sin despegar la vista de su cel, tal cual como si dijera la hora.

El hombre quien por desgracia estaba a media tomada de su cahuama, casi se ahoga y tubo que sujetarse de la mesa que estaba entre ellos por un momento.

-Cof... Espera... ¿Que?...- Trato de analizar lo que le había dicho por un segundo, como pensando que estaba más borracho de lo que en verdad estaba, y creyera aber escuchado mal. -¿Me estas diciendo que eres joto?-

El Mirrey volvió a rodar los ojos pero esta vez con un gruñido de disgusto. -Hay por favor Papilord, UBICATE... no te vaya a caer la súper bomba...- dijo con sarcasmo, ya que el joven sabía que estaba bastante claro.

El policía se quedó sin habla, siempre había imaginado que su hijastro era todo un fresa, metrosexual, consentido, y delicadito. Pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera maricon. ¿Habia estado tan ciego?.

-P...pero... ¿Tus amigas?... ¡Tu mismo las chuleabas!-

-Aishh Pap's... Si hasta tenemos un grupo de whatsapp llamado "Las Divinas" donde nos pasamos tutoriales para la exfoliación de la cara...- dijo divertido.

Hasta que a falta de respuesta finalmente aparta la mirada de su cel y mira a su padrastro. -No me vayas a decir que te vas a poner anticuado y echarme un sermón... Porque si es así, mejor aquí le cortamos y me regreso a la casa...-

El mayor salió de su transe y rápidamente nego con las manos.  Si bien aún era parte de la generación que aún se incomodaba con la homosexualidad y era algo machista al respecto, también se consideraba un padre moderno... O almenos eso quería ser. 

-No... No como crees... Yo... Yo te apoyo... Es sólo que...- se rasco la nuca buscando la palabra adecuada. -Pues me tomo de sorpresa eso es todo...-

El Mirrey also la ceja y continuó en su celular. -Pues que sorpresota Pap's... Hay te va otra... La tierra es redonda...- bromeo.

Y así... continuaron en silencio el resto de la noche mientras la repetición del partido seguía en la televisión. Más el Poli ya no estaba nada a gusto en el lugar, no es que fuera tímido, estaba lejos de serlo, más estaba bastante fuera de su elemento. Ni ánimos de tomar le quedaban, la noticia le había despertado al grado tal que le había quitado lo borracho, y ahora solo movía su botella de cahuama en la mesa en el incómodo silencio.

El Mirrey por su parte borraba selfies viejas de su cel, liberando algo de espacio al no encontrar nada más que hacer, cuando noto que su Pap's estaba demasiado callado, le miro de reojo.

Este parecía estar buscando algo en la habitación pero en realidad era que no sabía dónde posar la mirada, acomodándose la garganta con pequeños tosidos, pensando en algo con que llenar el silencio.

-Así que...- ¿Que podía decir? ¿QUE PODIA DECIR? -...¿Te gusta por detrás?...- 

BIEN HECHO GENIO. Pensó arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo apenas salía de su boca.

Su Angelito bien escucho su intento de conversación volteo a verlo con cara de: "Really?". Más trato de tomarlo con gracia, después de todo era encantador ver cómo almenos lo intentaba. 

-Si... Fuerte y duro...- dijo en un intento de ponerlo aún más incómodo. -¿Porque?... ¿Te interesa?...-

Eso era todo, el mayor se levantó de la mesa con intención de huir con un "Oh mira la hora!" O algo así, cuando su barriga topa con la mesa haciendo que la cahuama se volteara y derramara el preciado líquido.

En automático ambos se levantaron para que no escurriera de la mesa a sus ropas.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste panzón!...- dijo el Mirrey preocupado de que algo hubiera salpicado a sus prendas carisimas. 

El mayor volteo a todos lados encontrando un servilletero y empezando limpiar, acción que hiso reír al Mirrey pues con eso jamás absorbería todo. 

-En vez de reirte cabron, buscate un trapo o algo y ayuda...- 

-aish.. igual...- Muy a fuerzas el Angelito busco por la fonda algo, hasta que encontró uno de los delantales de la Zafirukis y pensó que a esta no le molestaría compartirlo y lo tomo para arrojarlo a la mesa y que absorbiera todo. -Siempre tengo que estar arreglando tus desastres, literal...- dijo quejándose ante todo tipo de trabajo manual mientras limpiaba todos los restos del incidente en mesa.

Estaba por quejarse con sus Pap's por la falta de ayuda, cuando voltea a ver de reojo a este quien estaba tras el, sólo para darse cuenta que el Poli le veía extraño.

El Rulo estaba completamente asqueado consigo mismo solo de caer en cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. ¡Pero como no pensar cochinadas cuando el Angelito estaba limpiando la mesa todo empinado sobre esta, y con el culo en su direccion!

De pronto todo lo que dijo antes de "Por detrás" y "Fuerte y duro" se le vino a la cabeza, sin poder evitar que en automático llegarán las imágenes del Mirrey contra esa mesa siendo cogido por detrás. Aveces odiaba tener una imaginación tan activa.

Pero para sorpresa del Policia, la imagen en su cabeza no le resultó asquerosa... Más bien era... Era...

-We... Me estás asustando...- el más joven se detuvo de limpiar, aún viéndole de reojo algo inquieto, pues este se estaba acercando. -Estas borracho ¿Verdad?... Porque si es así mejor ya vámonos pa' la...Ah!...- 

La gran mano que le tomó de la nuca le había empujado hasta que su mejilla topo con la mesa empinandole más contra esta y en ese mismo movimiento sintió algo detrás. No se necesitaba nada de imaginación para saber de qué se trataba.

-WE! No súper, mega, ultra MAMES!... ¿QUE TE PASA?...- El Mirrey ni en sueños podría sacarse de ensima al gordo este, pero igual no estaba de más tratar de zafarse. -Si esto es una broma we... De una vez te digo que no es graciosa~Ah! DIOS VENDITO!...- casi se le salió el aire al sentir como tremendo... "Garrote" se apretaba contra su culo perfectamente delineado por sus jeans ajustados.

Santa madre, si estaba sintiendo lo que creía que estaba sintiendo, entonces le daba crédito a su mamá por salir caminando de la casa todos los días.

-Ah!~...- Por más que el chico trataba de no gemir, (Lo cual estaba convencido de no hacer por que le gustara) si no porque con cada empujón del mayor, este se sacudía como muñeca de trapo hacia adelante, llegándole a preocupar que la endeble mesa no cediera ante tremendas envestidas.

-Ah!.. Ah!... Pinche puerco wee!... Te juro que...! Aghh...- Sitio el asqueroso aroma de la cerveza bajo el, la maldita mesa aún no estaba seca y para colmo el delantal que escurría cerveza estaba bajo el, empapandole toda la camisa. ¿Cuanto más tenía que aguantar esta marranada?

Para colmo su Pap's no decía nada, sólo podía escuchar lo gruñidos que dejaba salir tal cual bestia, cada vez que le empujaba contra la mesa de nuevo.

A quien engañaba, el peor de los colmos, era que estaba comenzando a empujar su culo hacia atrás cada vez que le envestía. ¿Pero a quien podía culpar? Nunca había sentido un bulto de tal tamaño antes, era natural estar curioso al respecto.

Su Papilord parecía darse cuenta de esto, pues le soltó de la nuca para poner ambas manos en sus caderas y apretarle más en contra, tratando de tener la mayor fricción posible.

Pronto esto no fue suficiente para ambos, y el Poli dejo de hacer presión, el Angelito reconoció el sonido tras el. 

Su Pap's se estaba deshaciendo el cinturón y bajando su cierre. Eran ruidos inconfundibles. 

El Mirrey aprovechó este momento de inactividad para meter sus manos entre la mesa y el, para abrirse el pantalón también, lo cual fue un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que aún se encontraba con la cara en la mesa. Pero no perdió tiempo y se bajó el pantalón con todo y sus boxers de corazones a medio muslo, mostrándole a su Pap's su culo perfecto, empinado y listo para el.

Volvió a poner sus manos en la mesa, preparándose para lo que vendría, si sólo pudiera describir el escalofrío que tubo cuando escucho a su Papilord gruñir con ganas de sólo verle así.

Después de lo que había insinuado su hijastro esa noche, el Poli estaba seguro que el muchacho no era virgen, esto le quitaba un peso de ensima a su conciencia, pues ahora estaba seguro que no le rompería en dos. 

-¡Maldita sea gordo!... ¡Haz algo!...- dijo cansado de sólo sentir la cabeza de su miembro ancho rozar con su entrada. Si bien se sentía genial, quería sentirle dentro cuanto antes.

Después de una respiración contenida, el mayor decidió no aguantarse más y le apretó las caderas con las manos, atrayéndolo a la vez que empujaba su miembro adelante. Sólo la punta bulbosa estaba haciendo tremenda presión, abriendo su culo en dos. 

-¡OH MALDICION PAP'S!~...- El Angelito apretó los dientes sujetándose de la mesa, si bien al principio hiso un esfuerzo para aguantar tremendo tamaño, no tardó en empezar a temblar, babeando al sentirse expandir así. -Papa~... Mierda Santa~!...-

-Agh... no me digas... -respiro pesadamente y continuó. -No me digas que te pondrás con fetiche de papi chamaco...- Se detuvo para asentarse dentro antes de empezar las verdaderas embestidas. Si bien, aún faltaba el total de tres dedos para estar por completo dentro, también sabía que debía regresar al chico en una pieza con su madre, así que pensó que hasta ahí estaría bien.

-Ah~... Bien que te gusta que te grite papá, pinche puerco...-

Joder, si que se iría al infierno por disfrutar tanto por ser cogido por su padrastro. Que su Mom's lo perdone pero estaba tan bueno lo que se comía su mamá, que ahora sabía la razón de porqué lo había escogido.

-No pos... Pa que decirte que no si, si Angelito...- bromeó el policía, sin dejarle responder pues saco su pesado miembro hacia atrás, tomando impulso para volverle a dar, provocando que el menor casi saltara.

El "Pobre chico" sentía su vientre lleno, era una sensación extraña, juraba que sentía como se reacomodaba todo dentro de él, sólo para darle espacio a su Papilord.

Cada vaivén era un juego de sentirse lleno y completo, a vacío y anhelando estar lleno de nuevo.

-Ma..Más.... MAS!...- Sus gemidos estaban comenzado a ser algo difíciles de entender, para empezar ni sabía porque estaba rogando, ¿Quería más duro? ¿Queria más Rápido? ¿Mas de su miembro dentro? ¿Todas las anteriores?

-Ngh... Calma Angelito, ¿Acaso quieres morir?- En cualquier otro momento su hijastro bromearía diciendo "Ni que la tuvieras tan grande we" pero en ese momento que apenas y podía articular palabra, el chico sólo gruñó tal cual niño que no se le da lo que quiere.

-Okay, okay... Pero no digas que no te lo advertí...- Y así como siempre solía hacer terminó accediendo a las exigencias de su hijastro, olvidando de controlarse, metiendo su ancho miembro en totalidad, más fuerte, más rápido, más de todo.

La única señal de vida del joven era sus gemidos ahogados que hacía con la boca siempre abierta, y uno que otro grito para su Pap's. 

Ya no podía sentir nada... No sentía la humedad en su camisa, el frío por estar casi empapado, el dolor de las marcas que dejaba sus Pap's al agarrarle tan fuerte de las caderas... Nada, sólo la sensación placentera de estar lleno, y ser golpeado en ese punto dulce una y otra vez. -Pap's... Ya... Por favor... Dámelo... Voy a...-

-Shhhn ya cabron... Yo también...-

No necesitaron más palabras, estaban en perfecta sintonía que sabían lo que pasaría ahora.   
Si era posible estar más lleno, el chico lo había logrado, sentía un bulto cálido en su vientre cuando los chorros del venir de su Pap's le llenaron por dentro.

Era una sensación de plenitud y realización tal, que jamás se dio cuenta cuando el mismo habia embarrado la mesa frente a él con su propio venir.

Se quedaron un rato más así, entre jadeos, respiraciones pesadas, el olor del sudor y la cerveza. En cualquier otro momento el Mirrey se hubiera asqueado, ahora... Estaba embriagado con el aroma.

Poco a poco el peso del mundo calló sobre ellos, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Santa Madre, estaban en medio del restaurante de los Reyes! Era de noche pero las puertas aún estaban abiertas! Hubiera bastado que un solo peatón pasara por afuera para verlos.

Peor aún, los Reyes vivían arriba.  ¿Y si les habían escuchado?

Con un sonido poco digno se separó del más joven, siendo testigo de los fluidos chorrear de su entrada por su muslo interno, imagen digna de admirar si no estubiera tratando de escapar justo ahora.

-We... Levantate... Podrían venir en cualquier momento...- dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero.

El mirrey estaba exhausto, completamente tirado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados. -Ngh... No estés chingando we, no me puedo ni mover...-

-No seas así cabron, nos van a agarrar en la movida si no te mueves...-

-Mira pues a mi igual... El que acaba de ponerle el cuerno a mi jefa eres tú...-

Como si la situación no hubiera sido lo suficientemente cardiaca para el mayor, escucharle mencionar a su jefa, sólo le agregó más presión al asunto.

Subió su zipper sin molestarse en poner su cinturón adecuadamente otra vez. Tratando de ayudar a su Angelito a ponerse pie. Si bien era bastante bueno para bajar la ropa interior, volverla a colocar no era su especialidad, pero al final logró poner decente al muchacho, ayudándole a caminar, por suerte vivían a un par de casas alado.

Pero era una suerte más grande que el Poli siempre fue un experto para la palabras, es decir... Se ganaba la vida entre mentiras y tranzas, convencer a su gordis de que su Angelito se había pasado de copas, y que le ayudaba a caminar por lo borracho que estaba fue facil. 

Y sin duda... el olor impregnado en su ropa fue de gran ayuda.

\-----------

Bueno... Gracias por leer, este One shot como ven es independiente de mi otro fic "Pap's" lo único igual es que mantuve los nombres de Ángel y Raúl. Se que prometí continuación de El ciclo de la vida, pero quería sacar este One shot de mi sistema.

\-----------

Escena Extra

(¿Que creían que ya se había acabado?) >:'D

A la mañana siguiente el Poli se levantó exausto, sin energías como si no hubiera dormido nada, no tenía resaca, había bebido muy poco para sufrir eso. Pero estaba física y emocionalmente cansado por lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Escucho como la puerta del cuarto se abria, lo cual era normal, su vieja entraba y salía toda la mañana mientras se arreglaba para el trabajo, aunque era extraño, era bastante tarde como para que aún estubiera aquí.

El Poli no se alarmó, hasta que sintió alguien metiéndose a la cama junto a él.

-Holiss Pap's~...-

-Maldita sea cabron... Me sacas un susto ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?...-

El muchacho se metió bajo las mantas calentitas abrazando a su Pap's, el mayor aún no estaba cómodo con el asunto pero ya se lo habia cogido ayer, sería hipócrita negarse ahora.

-Mom's cree que tengo una súper cruda, me dio permiso de faltar...- dijo entre risitas era bastante obvio que aprendió el arte del engaño de su Pap's.

-Mira pero que cabron... Pero yo no te e dado permiso...-

El Mirrey río, poniendo cara de suplica, con un dedo en la boca.   
-Pero tu me conscientes mucho, ¿Verdad Papilord?...-

-Uh que la canción... ¿Vas a empezar con tu fetiche de Papi otra vez?-

-No es un fetiche si eres mi papi de verdad...- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla, a lo cual le agarró el gusto rápidamente y le siguió besando hasta llegar a su boca.

El Poli suspiro dándose por vencido, rodeando al muchacho con su brazo, agarrándole de la cintura. El Mirrey no tardó en acomodarse sobre la barriga de su Pap's para darle correctamente el beso en la boca que el otro correspondió.

Después de un beso lento y profundo, se separaron para verse entre sonrisas de complicidad.

-Eso quiere decir...- refiriéndose al beso que acababan de compartir. - ...¿Que me seguirás cogiendo en secreto Papilord?-

El mayor puso su mano en el trasero del muchacho y apretó, se sentía tan bien con la delgada tela de sus boxers sobre el.

-Tu lo que quieres es ponerme en líos con tu mamasita querida ¿Verdad?-

El muchacho sonrió, tanto por la mano que estaba en su trasero como por lo que había dicho el mayor. -Mmmm... ¿Talvez?-

El Poli río en respuesta, y susurro -Bien entonces ...Dime papá...- dijo al momento que le dio una nalgada, que dolió de lo más rico para el muchacho.

-Siempre papá...- 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> -P.D.: Saque el "Dime papá" de la película, totalmente NO HOMO.


End file.
